Lo más importante
by Nyx Michaelis
Summary: Porque todo el mundo tiene a alguien importante en su vida por la cual haría lo que sea...no me gusta mucho el Narusaku, pero este no podía ser Sasusaku...vean...


**Lo más importante.**

El sol se estaba metiendo; poco a poco se iban encendiendo las luces de las casas por toda la calle que aparentemente se encontraba desierta, pero, debajo de un farol se encontraba una muchacha.

Ella miraba hacia el cielo recordando todo lo que había pasado, pensando en lo que sucedería dentro de pocas semanas.

Apenas y notaba las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer cuando decidió ponerse en marcha.

Caminó portada la calle con sus pensamientos y el ruido de la lluvia como acompañantes.

Sabía que esto podría ser una mala idea; tal vez él ya no pensaba igual que hacía unos años, pero el tiempo se acababa y tenía que hacerlo de una vez por todas. Llegó frente a la puerta y tocó tres veces...

**-¡Sakura!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, estás empapada.**

**-Tenía que hablar contigo.**

**-¿De qué cosa?, ¿no podía esperar hasta mañana?, ¿te ocurre algo malo?**-al momento en que le daba una toalla a Sakura, la voz de Naruto se tornó algo extraña y la observaba lleno de preocupación.

**-Yo sé que nunca te traté como debería de haberlo hecho y entendería perfectamente que ahora no me creyeras en lo absoluto, pero...no puedo estar tranquila pensando en lo que nos podría pasar y saber que nunca te lo dije**-ahora el rostro de Naruto estaba lleno de confusión y Sakura pensó que sus lágrimas no ayudaban en la nada en la situación-. **Tú siempre me dijiste que me amabas, pero yo sólo veía a Sasuke, aunque él no me hiciera caso y no me daba cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti. Y cuando Sasuke se fue... creí que todo había acabado, pero tú seguías a mi lado y me decías que algún día iba a volver y además que tú nunca me ibas a abandonar; y con el tiempo me comencé a sentir confundida respecto a lo que yo sentía por ti, creía que era normal porque tú eras mi amigo y era obvio que yo me preocupara por ti, pero lo que sentía era cada vez más fuerte. Y cuando Sasuke volvió me alegró mucho volver a verlo, pero me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por él ya no era tan fuerte como lo que sentía por ti. Así que... no me he hecho ilusiones porque tengo muy claro que tal vez te hayas cansado de estar esperando a que yo te correspondiera, pero si es así yo...lo comprenderé. Solamente tenía que decírtelo. **

Naruto estaba más confundido que en toda su vida, tantas veces se había imaginado este momento y ahora no sabía que hacer.

-**Yo... desde que te conocí cuando éramos unos niños había tratado de que te fijaras en mí, había tratado de que te dieras cuenta de que yo realmente te amaba y nunca haría algo que te llegara a lastimar o a causar dolor, pero como no funcionaba, decidí estar contigo para siempre como alguien a quien** **necesitaras, simplemente como un amigo, pero...que los años hubieran transcurrido...no significa que lo que sintiera por ti desde que éramos niños pudiera ser diferente.**

Naruto se acercó a Sakura, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo tenía sentido para los dos; lo que sentían el uno por el otro era lo único que realmente importaba en ese momento.

Afuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo con gran intensidad.

Al pasar dos días todos sabían que Sakura y Naruto por fin eran novios después de tantos años e intentos fallidos por parte de él por lograrlo. Esa era una noticia que alegraba a todos y una esperanza de que no todo estaba perdido aún.

**-¡Vaya!, hasta que se te hizo Naruto, aunque esto no deja de ser problemático, jajaja**- Shikamaru le daba palmadas en la espalda a su amigo- **Ya era hora.**

**-¡Felicidades amiga!, por fin te diste cuenta de lo que tenías frente a tus ojos. Así que por eso llovió.**

**-Ja ja, que graciosa, pero gracias Ino**.- Todo era perfecto en ese momento, sus amigos de toda la vida estaban con ellos felicitándolos por lo que a ellos les parecía la mejor decisión de sus vidas...pero lo que tenía que pasar era inevitable y Sakura deseó haberle dicho a Naruto todo lo que ella sentía por él, ya que en los próximos días entre cada entrenamiento, preparativos y cosas por el estilo, casi no tendrían tiempo para estar juntos y hablar de lo que había pasado y de lo que pasaría, pero eso no la desanimó; así que decidió pasar con él todo el tiempo que le quedara, quería estar junto a la persona más importante en el mundo para ella.

El tiempo se fue volando y para cuando menos se lo imaginaron, los días ya habían pasado, todo estaba listo.

Los que partirían a la misión estaban en la entrada de la aldea verificando los últimos detalles en compañía de sus familias y a la vez tranquilizándolos y asegurándoles que nada malo les iba a pasar y que volverían muy pronto a estar juntos.

**-No quiero que vayas, va a ser muy peligroso, si pasa algo... mejor quédate aquí.**

**-Ya hablamos de esto Naruto, estaremos bien, además no pienso dejarte solo, estaré contigo hasta el final, aunque ese día no llegará hoy**.- Desde hacía varios días Naruto le había pedido a Sakura que se quedara en la aldea por su seguridad, pero no la había podido hacer cambiar de opinión.

**-Es sólo que estoy preocupado, si algo llegara a pasarte me volvería loco; pero tienes razón, pronto todo esto habrá terminado, después de tanto tiempo por fin podré vengarlo y al fin estaremos juntos para siempre, eso es lo más importante para mi.**

**-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, todos hemos sufrido por culpa de ese hombre; además estoy segura de que Sasuke se siente exactamente igual que tú, ustedes dos han sido los que peor la han pasado...**

**-Hablando de mi, ¿eh?**

**-¡Sasuke!, ¿cómo te sientes?-** Sakura le preguntó esto ya que en su cara había algo extraño, pero dada la situación eso era algo muy normal.

**-Sólo quiero que esto se acabe de una buena vez por todas.**

**-Tranquilo, ten por seguro que así será, él no volverá a ser el culpable de que tanta gente sufra, ahora no lo vas a enfrentar tu solo.**

**-Lo sé, ese fue uno de los primeros y tal vez el más grande de los errores que he cometido: creer que podía hacerlo yo solo y olvidarme de ustedes. Gracias por todo.**

**-Oye, ¿para qué son los amigos entonces?**

En ese momento llegó Kakashi, el que estaba a cargo de toda la misión, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: la hora había llegado.

**-¿Están listos?, ya saben lo que tiene que hacer; esto no va a ser como un entrenamiento cualquiera, así que tienen que estar alertas durante todo el tiempo, y lo más importante: no olviden que forman parte de un equipo. Así que andando.**

Todos se despidieron de sus amigos, familiares, esposas e hijos prometiéndoles que regresarían muy pronto, pero nadie podía asegurar eso al cien por ciento, sólo les quedaba confiar en sí mismos y tener fe.

Todos salieron de la ciudad y se pusieron en marcha.

Casi nadie dijo nada durante el camino, sólo iban poniendo atención a cualquier cosa que pudieran escuchar o ver, y por fin, al cabo de tres horas y antes de lo que ellos se lo tenían esperado, por fin tuvieron la señal que habían estado esperando.

Kakashi que llevaba su Sharingan activado al igual que Sasuke se puso delante de todos y les hizo una señal para que se detuvieran y se mantuvieran juntos.

**-Prepárense; esta a punto de comenzar.**

Y en ese momento se vieron rodeados por una gran cantidad de hombres con todo tipo de armas, algunas que ni siquiera habían visto en sus vidas, y eso sin mencionar las técnicas que tal vez ellos fueran a manejar, todos listos atacar a la menor señal de debilidad.

**-Vaya, vaya, así que por fin decidieron venir. ¿Qué?, ¿quieren vengar a las personas que vinieron antes que ustedes y murieron?**

**-¡Tú...!**

**-Cálmate Sasuke, eso es exactamente lo que quiere, que pierdas la compostura para poder tener una ventaja sobre ti...espera, aún no**.

Kakashi tuvo que ponerle una mano sobre el hombro para que Sasuke no se fuera contra Madara: la persona que le había causado tanto dolor a tanta gente, la persona que pagaría por todo el sufrimiento que había causado, la persona que no lo volvería a hacer jamás.

**-Sasuke, que gusto...sí, es verdad lo que dicen, te pareces mucho a tu hermano, aunque espero que seas un poco más inteligente que él y no te dejes influenciar tan fácilmente...aunque al ver tu reacción de hace unos cuantos segundos comienzo a dudar de que en verdad lo seas. Parece que te diste cuenta de que por ti solo no podías hacer nada contra mi y ahora decidiste traer a tus amiguitos para que te ayuden, aunque claro, ustedes nunca podrán conmigo.**

**-¡Tú fuiste quien lo obligó a hacer todo eso!...si no fuera por ti ellos aún...**

**-Pero al final no fue así, te quedaste solo y ya no puedes hacer nada al igual que Naruto; lo que es la vida, tú también te pareces mucho a tu padre, un hombre valiente pero muy tonto al dar su vida por personas tan insignificantes, un pobre perdedor que se quiso hacer el héroe.**

**-El pobre perdedor eres tú. Y ahora después de tantos años por fin pagarás por todo lo que has hecho.**

**-Eso ya lo veremos... ¡Ahora!**

La batalla comenzó en ese momento y en realidad los enemigos tenían la ventaja: cincuenta contra treinta y cinco, pero eso parecía no importar: ellos tenían más habilidad, más estrategias y gente en la que podían confiar, además estaban dispuestos a dar todo durante la batalla, no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente.

**-¡Vamos Sasuke, si en verdad quieres vengarte demuéstrame de lo que estas hecho!**

**-¡Sasuke-kun, no!**

Sasuke comenzó a correr detrás de Madara y Naruto y Sakura sólo podían ver como se alejaban; no podían dejar a los demás solos, pero Sasuke era su amigo y ya lo habían perdido una vez y no tenían pensado permitir que eso volviera a pasar. Y en ese momento Kakashi les dijo algo que los hizo decidirse.

**-¡No pueden dejarlo solo! Recuerden que son un equipo; nosotros estaremos bien, ¡vayan tras él!**

Naruto y Sakura siguieron el camino por el cual se habían ido Sasuke y Madara. No había rastro de ellos dos, parecía como si hubieran desaparecido y estaban comenzando a desesperarse cuando sintieron un gran chakra y después los vieron: Sasuke estaba en el piso cubierto de heridas y Madara se disponía a dar el golpe final. No lo pensó dos veces y lo hizo.

**-¡Nooooo!**

Naruto saltó entre Sasuke y Naruto y recibió el jutsu; pareció que todo sucedió en cámara lenta: el ataque, Naruto cayendo al suelo, Sasuke y Sakura corriendo hacia él.

**-¡Naruto! no, no, no me puedes hacer esto.**

**-Lo más...importante... es el equipo...**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque eres mi amigo...además...sé que podrán acabar con él.**

**-Sin ti no...**

**-Lo harán...ella siempre...te ha amado...quiero que...los cuides por mi.** **Sakura...estas semanas fueron increíbles...cuídate y cuídalo...los amo...**

**-Y yo te amo a ti... ****¿Naruto?, ¿¡Naruto! No...no...no por favor...¡nooooo!**

**-Igual que su padre.**

En ese momento Naruto murió y una ira que nunca antes habían sentido se apoderó de Sakura y Sasuke. Madara que solamente se había estado riendo no se quedó atrás y también atacó como nunca lo había hecho antes; pero había una diferencia: Sakura y Sasuke peleaban por alguien que había sido importante para ellos dos, alguien a quien habían querido, y Madara nunca podría sentir eso, estaba solo y ninguno de sus cómplices iba a ir a ayudarlo. Los dos unieron fuerzas y Madara se derrumbó. Todo había acabado, aún no sabían si los demás también habían tenido pérdidas durante la batalla, pero eso lo sabrían después. Ahora sólo importaba una cosa: Naruto se había ido, pero a pesar de eso y del inmenso dolor que sentía, Sakura tendría que seguir adelante por alguien más, y no estaría sola.

Al llegar el resto del equipo vieron a Sasuke y Sakura arrodillados junto al cuerpo de Naruto y en silencio, recordaron a un gran héroe.

**-¡Naruto!**

**-Lo siento, tengo que ir con mi mamá.**

Un niño corría por la calle con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y al hacerlo chocaba con las personas que iban caminando.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde la gran batalla, y a pesar de que las heridas del cuerpo se habían curado, las del corazón no lo hacían tan rápido, y la gente no se había olvidado de todos los que dieron la vida tratando de que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor. Todas las personas tenían cosas que les recordaran a los que ya no estaban.

**-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Tío Sasuke!**

**-¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué vienes corriendo?**

**-¿Ahora que hiciste Naruto?**

**-Nada malo...sólo que...ya sé lo que quiero ser de grande.**

**-¿En serio?, ¿y qué es?**

**-¡UN HÉROE COMO MI PAPÁ!**

En efecto, la gente nunca se iba a olvidar de los que habían marcado la diferencia, las personas más importantes para ellos.


End file.
